My new variety of lily plant, which I call `China,` originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings growing in a cultivated area at Boring, Oreg. The seedlings resulted from breeding efforts carried on by me since 1980. The breeding efforts had as their objective the production of upright Asiatic lilies in shades of pink and cream with a truly double flower form.
I achieved the desired objective by using as the seed parent a pink seedling clone produced by crossing an unnamed upright pink clone with `Connecticut King;` the pollen parent was a cream-colored seedling selected from the same cross. The parental seedlings were selected because of their tendency to produce occasional petaloid filaments.
The flowers of my new lily are characterized by a consistently and fully double form, a soft pink coloration, and by a delicate hairline magenta margin on the basal tepal edges of the outermost six tepals. In addition, the clone possesses to a high degree the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, and disease resistance. It possesses all of the desired characteristics of excellence of form, color, and habit. Its large flowers are produced on a single stalk. The clone is vigorous and a good grower and propagator, as observed at Boring, Oreg.
My new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Boring, Oreg. Successive generations produced by bulb scale propagation, by natural propagation from bulblets, and by tissue culture propagation have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of my new variety are fixed and hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation.